Crescendo
by FieryIris
Summary: Yuki has finally moved back to Japan with her father after her parents got a divorce. She is really excited to see her childhood friend, Sakuno. They haven't seen each other since she was seven years old. How will Yuki's appearance change the way Prince of Tennis goes? What is the secret that she's hiding? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Crescendo

_**A.N: This is my first story that I have ever written! And I'm actually still working on it. I don't know how long this story will be but I am planning to follow the episodes. I do apologize if I update kind of slow but I like doing research on each episode. I hope Yuki doesn't sound like a Mary-sue and if she does please tell me! The only other thing I can say is that I hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Warning: Sakuno will be acting OOC. She still likes Ryoma and all, but she isn't as shy, please bear with me. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I do own Yuki though.**_

_**Summary: Yuki has finally moved back to Japan with her father after her parents got a divorce. She is really excited to see her childhood friend, Sakuno. They haven't seen each other since she was seven years old. How will Yuki's appearance change the way Prince of Tennis goes? What is the secret that she's hiding? **_

* * *

A young girl with long dark pink hair and emerald green eyes steps off a train and walks over to the vending machine. She shoves her hand into her pocket and pulls out a few coins and inserts it into the vending machine. _What should I get...Ponta? Maybe I should get the apple one..._ She thinks to herself before looking through the variety of drinks. After a few minutes of debating to herself she pushed the button for the apple ponta and watches as the machine vends. She bends down and picks up her ponta only to frown in disappointment. The vending machine messed up and gave her a grape ponta instead. _Ugh, I don't want this. Maybe I can give it to Sakuno, whenever she gets here... _She thinks before walking over to a bench and sitting down. She slowly closes her eyes and rests her head on the back of the bench before sighing, thinking about her past. Suddenly, someone let out a loud squeal and jumped onto her. She quickly opens her eyes and smiles, seeing her best friend.

"Sakuno-chan, it's nice to see you again!" The young girl says smiling at her friend. Sakuno is a very beautiful girl with long dark brown hair and soft brown eyes. Her hair is in two low braids, and her bangs framed her face perfectly.

"Oh, Yuki-chan I've missed you so much!" Sakuno says hugging her friend with tears in her eyes. Yuki left her five years ago because her parents wanted to move to France. They lived happily together in France for about three years before they found out a terrible secret and her parents got a divorce.

"No need to show tears for me, Sakuno-chan." Yuki says gently and wipes away Sakuno's tears. Sakuno nods slightly before getting off of Yuki and smiling sheepishly. "That reminds me, I tried to get an apple ponta but the vending machine messed up and gave me a grape one instead, do you want it?" Yuki asks raises her eyebrow and holding out the can of ponta. Sakuno nods and takes the ponta from Yuki's hand, "I'll be right back, and I'm going to the bathroom. Meet me over there..?" Yuki asks nodding over towards the area. Sakuno nods and walks towards the spot while Yuki walks into the bathroom.

* * *

Sakuno opens up her can and takes a small sip while looking around. She was planning to take Yuki out to the park, but her grandmother wanted her to go watch the tennis matches. She begged her grandma to let Yuki go which didn't take long since Yuki and her grandma always got along pretty well. Sakuno let's out small grin before looking in front of her and tilting her head to the side. The young boy from the train was standing in front of her and giving her a strange look. _Was he talking to me? _She thinks to herself before sending him a soft smile.

"C~Can you say that again? I was kind of zoned out…" Sakuno asks with her head tilting to the side.

"Do you know where the tournament is?" He asks again. Sakuno nods quickly.

"Yeah, go out the South exit and keep going straight." He nods his thanks before walking off towards the South exit. _He was kind of cute… _Sakuno thinks before shrugging and taking another drink of her ponta.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Sakuno's grandmother still didn't come, making her frown. She turns to Yuki, planning to apologize when her grandmother ran towards them while waving. Sakuno pouts and looks at her grandmother accusingly.

"You're late!" She accuses making her grandmother laugh and her pout.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-chan. An emergency happened." Her grandmother turns to Yuki and smiles, "It's nice to see you again, Yuki-chan."

"It's nice to see you too, Ryuzaki-san." Yuki says bowing to show her respect. Sakuno's grandmother is very cute in her own way with her long red hair that's put in a high pony tail, and her brown eyes. She is known to be scary and mean to the tennis team, but Yuki knows how nice she is, even if she can be a little bit hard with tennis. Yuki giggles quietly to herself before following Sakuno and her grandmother out ignoring Sakuno's little outburst.

Once they arrived to the tennis garden Yuki noticed Sakuno looking around worried. _What did she possibly do? Give someone the wrong directions? Maybe she saw someone that she liked? Or maybe she's just overwhelmed? _Yuki thinks before watching Sakuno run off.

"You should probably go follow her, Yuki-chan." Ryuzaki says nodding towards the direction Sakuno ran off. Yuki nods in agreement before walking after Sakuno and looks around. The tennis matches that are going on look tough. _That looks really fun! _She thinks to herself walking right into Sakuno.

"S~Sorry!" Yuki apologizes quickly bowing, not noticing the boy sitting in the grass. Sakuno smiles and shakes her head at Yuki before turning back to the young boy.

"How about I buy you a drink? It's my apology gift for making you default." Sakuno says clapping her hands together and looking at the boy hopefully. Yuki raises her eyebrow before looking into the grass and noticing a boy. He has messy black hair with a greenish tint, and golden cat-like eyes.

"Fine." The boy says standing up and walking over to the two girls. The three of them walk over to vending machine in silence.

Once they got to the vending machine Sakuno notices she has no change for the drinks. Yuki shakes her head and walks over to the vending machine and takes out her change. _I only have enough for two people…_ She thinks to herself before turning to them with a smile.

"I can buy; it's still for her apology gift though." Yuki says turning to the young boy, "What would you like?" She asks already knowing what Sakuno wants. He shakes his head slightly and puts his own money into the vending machine and buys three grape pontas'. He hands one to Yuki and the other one to Sakuno.

"I'm sorry." Sakuno whispers bowing in embarrassment.

"Thanks." Yuki says smiling softly at him. He nods. They all start walking over to the bench and sit down with Yuki in the middle.

"W~What's your name?" Sakuno asks suddenly with a blush on her face.

"Echizen Ryoma." He answers drinking his ponta.

"I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you." Sakuno says taking her own sip of her drink. Yuki on the other hand stares down at her drink with a pout. This is the second time today she got cheated out of her apple ponta, even though she didn't buy this one. She looks up and notices Ryoma looking at her.

"What…?" She asks before realizing he wants her name. "Oh, I'm Nakamaru Y-" Suddenly, a can flies past her face, scratching her cheek. She closes her eyes and winces before placing her hand over her cheek and frowning, feeling blood.

"A~Are you okay, Yuki-chan?" Sakuno asks moving Yuki's hand away from her cheek. Yuki smiles lightly and nods before turning to the three high schoolers and glaring.

"Thanks for the scratch; I hope you guys have a good reason for doing that." She says to them with her arms crossed over her chest. Ryoma just looks at them with a small glare.

"Sorry for being too loud for you and your little girlfriend." The one with orange hair says laughing loudly and turning to Yuki, "Shut up and mind your own business, girl." Yuki glares even more. The male smirks at her before turning his attention back to Ryoma and stares into his eyes. "I don't like the way you are staring at me, boy." Ryoma doesn't move at all, "Stop!" He hells before swinging his racket at Ryoma and missing his face by a few inches. Sakuno screamed and Yuki closes her eyes tightly, not scared for herself but for him. The groups of high schoolers start walking away when Ryoma stands up and picks up the can. His eyes narrow when he sees blood on the side of it before picking it up and throwing it into the trash can.

"Do you remember the grip yet?" He asks smirking. He doesn't know why but he feels sorry for the girl who got hit. She wasn't even on the train—that he knows of, "If not, I'll be more than happy to teach it to you." The other group stops and turns around.

"Fine." The leader of the group says.

* * *

Yuki leans against the fence and watches the match with interest. Ryoma is doing pretty good against the high schooler. _He's actually a lot better than the high schooler. _She thinks turning her attention back to Sakuno who is holding Ryoma's jacket. Yuki giggles quietly remembering how she got a hold of it. Ryoma just threw it at her and asked her to hold it. Yuki turns around when she heard the gate open to see Ryuzaki.

"Oh, so this is where you two ran off too." She says watching Ryoma and his match. Yuki looks over at her in confusion after she refused to stop the match. During the match Yuki starts to understand. Ryoma is amazing at tennis, even though she feels like he's holding back. She slowly loses her concentration and thinks about her family.

Suddenly, she turned her attention back to the game when she heard Sakuno scream. Ryoma's eyelid is bleeding and the high schooler leans over the net grabbing a hold of his tennis racket. She frowns lightly and watches Sakuno run onto the court and holds out her handkerchief. He pushes her hand away and tells her to get off the court while they are playing.

After that the match ended quickly with Ryoma showing his twist serve. Yuki can only smile, watching his eyes shine in excitement. She can see why Ryoma was in this tournament. She now understands why Ryuzaki didn't stop it either. _After all, he is the Prince of Tennis. _ She thinks to herself before waving at Sakuno and leaving.

* * *

_**Well, that's the end of it! I hope you liked chapter one and please tell me if I can improve it in any way! I don't mind it if you guys leave a comment about why you don't like it, but please put it down softly? This is my first story and I hope you can understand that I do want to improve—I just don't want to be told I'm horrible. I hope to see you reading my story as I write more!**_

_**+FieryIris+**_


	2. Chapter 2

Crescendo

* * *

_**A.N: Before you guys even read I want you to know that I combined episode two and three, only because I feel like it would flow better. I tried it with the two days separate but I didn't like it at all. And anyways, I am the writer of this story (Even though I don't own the characters). I hope you guys enjoy and please remember to review! I know I just uploaded this story yesterday but I feel like I can put this up, and not feel ashamed of it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! **_

_**Warning: Sakuno is still ooc.**_

* * *

Chapter Two

Yuki groans softly to herself and rolls over, shutting off her alarm clock. She sits up and yawns, stretching her arms over her head. She looks over at the clock and frowns. _Two hours until school starts, I need to start getting ready. _She thinks to herself before standing up and walking over to her dresser. She takes out the girls' uniform for Seigaku. She hangs it on a hanger and walks over to her bed. She quickly remakes her bed and sets her uniform on top of it. She then walks over to her bathroom and opens up the door. She walks in, turns on the shower, takes off her clothes, and gets in. Twenty minutes later she steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her dripping body. She stands in front of her full length mirror and frowns, looking at her cheek. It still has a scratch from the can that high schooler threw. She moves her hand over it and winces when she felt pain.

"I guess I should put a band aid on it." She says softly to herself before walking out into her room and drying herself off. She walks over to her dresser and pulls out panties and a bra. She slips into the panties quickly before putting on the bra. She walks over to her bed and looks at the uniform disgusted, "This uniform is….really ugly." She says scrunching her nose up. She shakes her head and slips into the dark green skirt; she then puts on the light green polar shirt. She walks back into the bathroom and takes out the dryer. She slowly brushes through her dark pink hair while drying her hair. After her hair is all the way dry she unplugged it and looks into the mirror smiling. She looks alright. Her long dark pink hair is slightly wavy and her emerald green eyes are shining brightly. She nods her head once before walking back into her bathroom and grabbing the pink bow. She quickly ties it on her uniform and walks downstairs.

"Good morning, Yuki-chan." Her father greets from the dining room table. Yuki smiles brightly and walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Good morning, dad." She greets before kissing his cheek gently and walking over to the toaster. She puts in two breads and pushes it down. Today is going to be a big day for her. It's her first time going to Seigaku and the first time she'll see some of her other friends. Yuki is really worried about what they will think about her. Will they like her? Will they act different to her because of her parents' divorce? Will she even be able to make new friends? One thing is sure, she's glad that she has Sakuno with her. Pop! Yuki looks down and smiles before picking up her toast her setting it down on a napkin. She walks over to the fridge and takes out the jelly. She walks back over to the toaster and unplugs it before taking out a butter knife and opening up the jelly jar. She scoops some of the jelly out and puts it on the bread before spreading it, "Dad, when are we getting my piano?" She asks walking over to the table and setting down the napkin with her toast on it.

"It should be here sometime next week, why?" He asks looking up from the newspaper he was reading. She shrugs lightly before taking a bite out of her toast, "Want some milk?" He asks standing up and grabbing two cups from the cabinet. Yuki nods and takes another bite of her toast. He smiles gently and opens up the fridge. He pulls out the gallon of milk and pours her a full cup before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. He pours in some of the milk before putting in the sugar. He closes the milk and puts it back into the fridge and closes it. He walks over to her and hands her the cup before chuckling, "You seem to have something right," He lightly taps her cheek before grinning, "there." He finishes laughing at the scowl on her face. She picks up the napkin from the table and wipes away the jelly before sticking her tongue out childishly at him. He laughs before nodding towards the door, "You better go, you have to walk to school now, remember?" Yuki nods and drinks all of her milk before picking up her black messenger bag and hugging her father goodbye.

"I don't know when I'll be home, but I will be home before dinner, okay?" Her father nods and she walks out into the living room before looking down at her feet. She is barefoot. She shakes her head and laughs at herself softly before running upstairs and putting on socks. She runs back downstairs and slips into her black dress shoes, "Bye dad!" She yells running out the door. After shutting the door she closes her eyes and walks down the street smiling. Today is a pretty nice day out. It's warm and not too bright. The sky is clear, not even a single cloud in the sky. Suddenly, she opens her eyes after feeling herself run into someone. She takes a step back quickly before bowing, hiding her blush, "I'm so sorry!" She apologizes before straightening up. The male in front of her has soft honey brown hair that went to his chin, and his eyes were closed.

"Oh." He says softly laughing, "No worries, I hope you are okay…?" He asks tilting her head to the side. Yuki nods quickly before bowing once more.

"I'm still very sorry; I hope you didn't get hurt." She says before looking around and noticing more guys. She immediately blushes more, "And I'm sorry to you guys, I didn't mean to interrupt." She says before hearing the bell ring, "Have a good day, Senpai-tachi!" She yells before running past them and into the school.

"Well, she's rather interesting." The one she ran into says smiling, "But, back to the main subject, we'll have to see." He says before the group of males walk into the school.

* * *

Yuki hums softly to herself while walking down the trial to the tennis courts. Sakuno asked her to meet her there since Tomoka isn't taking a liking to her at all. Yuki smiles lightly, remembering the meeting.

Flash back

_ Yuki rushes into the classroom and sighs in relief after hearing the last bell ring. She just made it, thankfully. She walks over to her seat and sits down since she already asked the teacher to just skip her introduction. She looks up and notices Sakuno waving at her. Yuki smiles and waves back before looking back at the desk and opening up her messenger bag. She pulls out her notebook and mechanical pencil. _

_ "Who are you?" A girl asks pointing at her rudely, "I've never seen you, and I know everyone. So, what's your name?" She asks with her hands on her hip. Yuki looks up at the girl and tilts her head to the side. The girl has long brown hair with two piggy tails and has brown eyes. _

_ "Um, I don't mind you, but please don't yell at me like you are the boss." Yuki says with a straight face only to be glared at. _

_ "And who are you talking to me like that?" The girl orders._

_ "You are the one who talked to me rudely first; don't except me to be nice to you if you aren't nice to me." She mumbles looking over at Sakuno who looked scared._

_ "T~Tomo-chan!" Sakuno cries standing up and rushing over to them, "T~This is my childhood friend, the one I was telling you about…" Tomoka looks down at her and sneers._

_ "Sakuno is my friend and I won't be losing her to you!" Tomoka yells before storming away. Yuki looks up at Sakuno and smiles apologetically._

_ "Go ahead and go after her, she is your friend." Yuki says waving her off and looking in front, noticing the teacher glaring at them. Yuki stands and bows, "I'm very sorry about the interruption, sensei. I hope you can forgive me." She says gently before sitting back down. _

Flash back ended

Yuki looks up and notices Ryoma and another boy in her class get harass by an older male. She walks over to them and crosses her arms over her chest while looking up at the male.

"Listen, just because you are older doesn't mean you should bully them. And if you even try—"She looks up and notices the male staring down at her before he smiles.

"Oh, you are the girl that ran into us early!" He laughs before looking back down at the other two freshmen, "I wasn't harassing them, I just told this one to watch were he's walking. This reminds me, you should watch were you are going too." He says lightly scolding her. She frowns before walking past him. _I wonder why Ryoma is here? Maybe joining the tennis team. He is good after all. _She thinks to herself before walking up to the tennis court and crossing her arms over her chest. She sees a few of the upper classmen play matches together.

Yuki watches the matches intently, not noticing Ryoma and the other boy arriving. She continues to watch them and sighs staring dreamingly at them. _I wish I could play tennis, but I don't know if I could do it. I'm not very athletic and I don't know anyone who knows the game except that Ryoma guy. But then again Ryuzaki-san knows, she is the coach here. I wonder if I can get her to help me? _She thinks to herself.

"Hey, freshmen! What are your names?" A junior asks nodding towards a group of four boys. Yuki turns around and tilts her head. _Ryoma, monkey boy, and two others…what are the juniors doing? _She asks herself.

"I'm Katsuo Mizuno, a freshman." The first one says. He has a shaved black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Kachiro Katou." The second one says with black shaggy hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Satoshi Horio" The monkey boy says rubbing the back of his head nervously. Yuki narrows her eyes after the juniors said something about a game. She watches as the freshmen all walk out onto the courts except Ryoma. Instead he leans against the fence and yawns, tired.

After watching the freshmen fail miserably she frowns, feeling sorry for them. She knew the can should of fell with monkey boy's last hit, but something rattled in the can.

"Oh, I understand it now." She says softly to herself, "They put rocks in it, that's a cheap shot, specially for senpais." After Ryoma was asked to do the game he agreed. He hit the can multiple times before making it fall on the ground and have the rocks fall out. Suddenly, a strong ball hit the can and made it hit the fence in front of her making her let out a squeal from surprise. She covers her mouth quickly to hide a blush. She didn't mean to move, but she was already injured from a can, making her a bit uneasy. After the other junior scared the other ones away he turned to Ryoma and challenged him to a match. She knew the junior was testing him, and was limping lightly. She turns to Ryoma and sees him using his right hand, "So he's going easy." She says to herself before turning around, hearing Sakuno yell her name.

"Sakuno-chan, nice of you to join." She says smiling lightly and hugging her best friend. She turns to Tomoka and nods, "Nice seeing you again, Tomoka-san." Tomoka just glares at her before looking at Ryoma with hearts in her eyes. Yuki couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor prince of tennis.

After the junior left the game Sakuno went up to introduce Tomoka to him. Only to get disappointment back. Ryoma doesn't remember her or Yuki.

"It's okay, Sakuno-chan." Yuki says rubbing Sakuno's back before looking at the time, "And it's getting late so I have to go! See you guys tomorrow!" She yells waving and running towards her house.

* * *

Ryoma walks home and opens his eyes quickly, remembering Sakuno and Yuki. He couldn't help but to smirk. _She still hasn't introduced herself to me rightly. _He thinks before walking into his home and being tackled by his cat, Karupin.

* * *

_**End of chapter two! Like I said earlier I know I combined episode two and three, but I feel like this way would have been better. Plus, Yuki met Fuji! Interesting isn't it? I know this isn't much but I hope you like it and please review!**_

_**+FieryIris+**_


End file.
